My new geranium plant originated as a sport of `Sybil Holmes` (unpatented), the new plant having been discovered among plants grown from cuttings of `Sybil Holmes` produced at my nursery at Statham, Ga., in 1984, this sport being noted by the very rose-red coloration of its blooms, which is much deeper than that of `Sybil Holmes`, and the discovery plant was propagated by me by means of cuttings at my greenhouse in Statham. Further propagation by cuttings from successive generations of the new plant at my greenhouse in Statham has shown that its distinctive and novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.